Zirolan
Zirolan (Crotalus dolor), the Desert Rattler, is a rattlesnake-like Serpent with venomous fangs, sandy brown scales, and a distinguishable "rattle" on its tail. It uses this rattle in different combinations to give itself status boosts, or as a weapon. Not only this, but its venom can cause Attack Down if it is injected into a hunter. They do not constrict their prey. The crest and fangs are breakable, and the tail can be severed. Zirolan has no elements, but is weak to Water and then Ice. In Rage Mode, it will rattle its tail before attacking and it is much quicker but has lowered defense. Attacks 'Bite-' The Zirolan hisses and snaps its jaws at the hunter, dealing low damage and having a slight chance to inflict Attack Down. 'Triple Bite (Stationary)-' The Zirolan bites to the left and right, and then in front of itself. Each bite has a chance to inflict Attack Down. Deals moderate to high damage for each bite. 'Triple Bite (Moving)-' The Zirolan bites in front of itself three times, moving forward as it does this. Deals moderate damage for each bite with a chance of Attack Down. 'Rattle Tail-' The Zirolan rattles its tail in a certain pattern, either boosting its own attack or its own defense. It cannot do this if its tail had been severed. 'Tail Swipe-' The Zirolan swipes its tail to the left or right, dealing moderate damage. 'Tail Slam-' The Zirolan lifts its rattle into the air and slams it into the ground, dealing high to fatal damage if it hits. 'Coiling Tail Whip-' The Zirolan coils up and swings its tail, turning around, like the Leviathan coil. Deals moderate damage. 'Roll-' The Zirolan rolls to the side, dealing low damage and evading attacks. 'Fang Slam-' The Zirolan slams its fangs into the ground, dealing high to fatal damage and inflicting Attack Down. 'Body Check-' The Zirolan slams the side of its body into the hunter, dealing high damage. This is similar to a hip check. 'Dig-' The Zirolan burrows underground, like a Diablos. It then quickly digs under the hunter and busts out of the ground, dealing high damage. 'Doom Wheel-' The Zirolan coils up into a wheel, proceeding to quickly roll at hunters, ending with an uppercut with its tail. This deals high to fatal damage and has homing properties, like Teostra or Lunastra's charge attack. 'Evasive Doom Wheel-' The Zirolan coils into a wheel, rolling backwards and dealing moderate damage to any in its path. However, it can combine this attack with its Tail Slam afterwards. 'Spin-' The Zirolan spins 360 degrees up to three times, whacking hunters with either its head or its tail. This deals moderate damage. Carves Tail Carves Ecology Zirolan, like all Serpents, are carnivores. They are not much larger than a Zinogre in height, but are about as long as a Lagiacrus. They will eat pretty much anything it can overpower. This includes Cephalos, Genprey, young Apceros, wyvern eggs, Jaggi, Jaggia, Delex, Bullfango, Ioprey, and Zubora. Their venom can give their prey ataxia, lowering their attacking skills and thus making them easier to take down. Zirolan like to live in places that are warm and have spots to hide in, like forests and deserts. It can be found in Desert, Old Desert, Sandy Plains, Sunscorched Dunes, Cliffside Prairie, Forest and Hills, Great Forest, Swamp, and Deserted Island. They fall under the food chain to Rathian and Deviljho, although their venom against these monsters can drastically drop their motor skills. Trivia *Without its rattle, Zirolan cannot give itself attack boosts. *It is one of the few venomous Serpents that do not inflict Poison. *Its tongue will hang out of its mouth when it is close to death. *If its tail is severed, then you have a higher chance of getting a Zirolan Topaz. *Its venom is said to give victims ataxia, which lowers motor skills and thus lowers attack power. *Zirolan can be spotted basking on large rocks in the sun. *Zirolan is probably the most difficult Serpent to kill, due to its destructive attacks and the ability to give itself more attack and defense. Also, it has 3 attacks that are an instant KO in G-Rank. (Tail Slam, Fang Slam, Doom Wheel) *Zirolan's theme has a mixture of strings, piano, and orchestra. It has several rattling sounds in it as well. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern